


Poetry: How is that supposed to be the truth?

by CaleXxelac



Category: No Fandom
Genre: English, Questions, Truth, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaleXxelac/pseuds/CaleXxelac
Summary: Just a small little first try at writing my own poetry
Kudos: 2





	Poetry: How is that supposed to be the truth?

How is that supposed to be the truth?  
You wanted to follow the sun,  
watch it go down in the ocean  
until you can’t see her anymore  
until you have to wait for the next morning for her to rise  
until she leaves the ocean in darkness  
until he becomes bitter cold.  
You wanted to live on the ocean,  
have your own ship and be free.  
How is that supposed to be the truth?  
You wanted to follow the rain,  
watch it fall from the sky  
until you can’t see a lonely raindrop  
until they showed you their view on the world  
until the raindrop falls on the ground and gets lost forever.  
Until this lonely raindrop meets the ocean  
How is that supposed to be the truth?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little first try at writing my own poetry


End file.
